Unknown
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is an unknown creature can severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person.HSD,HD,HS
1. New Boy

What Am I?

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

_**A/N Italics mean they are thinking**_

---------------------------------------

harry stood at the steps of the burrow looking out at the garden.

"whats the matter mate?"

Harry turned around to find Ron standing behind him

"oh nothing just thinking about when we will get back to school"

Ron looked at him with surprise "why do you want to get to school so quick"

Harry looked at him then looked out over the gardens

"you have Hermione and I...I just feel left out that is all

Ron just looked at him _I can not wait till he defeats He who must not be named me and herm have a good plan so we get all of the glory and the pathitic _Boy Who Lived _Won't get nothing._

"well mate you do have Ginny"

harry looked at him and sighed

"the problem with that is...you promise not to get made or anything?"

Ron looked at him and sighed "alright"

"I'm gay'

Ron just looked at him

"your gay"

"yes"

"but when"

harry looked back over the garden and sighed

"well i'm in love with Sev..Snape"

"WHAT!"

Harry winced and hurried away into the garden

-------------------The Next Day-------------------------

Harry was getting ready to go to diagon alley when suddenly he was shoved up against the wall. Looking over his shoulder her saw Ginny standing there looking furious.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Harry looked at her

Ginny started to cry

"why Harry, why did you have to be gay?"

Harry looked at her and sighed

"i'm sorry ginny i just couldn't help it...Please forgive me?'

Ginny sighed and noded

"hurry up were going"

Harry quickly got dressed and headed for the door.

-------------------Hogwarts-------------------------

Harry sat at the Griffindor Table staring at Snape who in turn was looking anywhere but him.

Dumbldore stood up and smiled around at everyone

"welcome today i would like everyone to greet a new student who has transferred from a school in Australia"

suddenly the great halls doors opened and in swept in a young man with long blond hair down to his waist bright peircing blue eyes and delicate features.

Dumbldore smiled "i would like everyone to greet Billy he will be sorted right now'

the young man had everyones eyes on him except Harrywho still hadn't let his eyes move from Snape who intern was staring at the new boy.

the hat was placed on his head. Harry finally tore hihs gaze away from snape and looked at the new boy.

Suddenly the hat yelled out the house the boy was ment to be in

"GRIFFINDOR"

Suddenly everyone along the Griffindor Table started to clap

Billy walked down the rows of seats towards the table seeing Harry he smiled walked over to him and sat down.

"hello"

Harry smiled at him

"hello"

Billy grinned and reached forward and touched his arm wich made Harry start screaming in pain all the teachers were running to him and just as he was blacking out he saw the worried face of professor Snape standing over him.

------------------------------------------------------

**Hello everyone and thanks for reviewing this is my first harry potter fic so please review**


	2. Heart Breaker

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

_**A/N Sorry people I left the old title I was going to call it up : ( please forgive me.**_

---------------------------------------

Harry woke up in worlds of pain he looked around to find himself in the hospital wing _great not even a week and I'm in here._

He looked up at the sound of people approaching.

'well it looks like you are up I do hope you are feeling we...What's happened to you?"

Harry looked down at himself and saw that he had long sharp finger nails. Gasping he stood up and headed to a mirror and looked at himself

Harry noticed that he had grown 5 inches, his hair had grown longer, his face became more detailed and more handsomer. Harry opened his mouth and noticed that he had small sharp teeth, He then noticed that behind him he had grown Huge black wings.

_What am I? I have no clue as to how this...oh now I remember._

------------**Flash Back**----------------

_Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table staring at Snape who in turn was looking anywhere but him._

_Dumbledore stood up and smiled around at everyone_

_"welcome today I would like everyone to greet a new student who has transferred from a school in Australia"_

_suddenly the great halls doors opened and in swept in a young man with long blond hair down to his waist bright piercing blue eyes and delicate features._

_Dumbledore smiled "I would like everyone to greet Billy he will be sorted right now'_

_the young man had everyone's eyes on him except Harry who still hadn't let his eyes move from Snape who intern was staring at the new boy._

_the hat was placed on his head. Harry finally tore his gaze away from Snape and looked at the new boy._

_Suddenly the hat yelled out the house the boy was ment to be in_

_"GRYFFINDOR" _

_Suddenly everyone along the Gryffindor Table started to clap_

_Billy walked down the rows of seats towards the table seeing Harry he smiled walked over to him and sat down._

_"hello"_

_Harry smiled at him _

_"hello"_

_Billy grinned and reached forward and touched his arm witch made Harry start screaming in pain all the teachers were running to him and just as he was blacking out he saw the worried face of professor Snape standing over him._

------------ **End Flash Back**----------------

_That boy Billy he touched me and then something went wrong then...That smell it reminds me of..._

"Potter if you would stop admiring your self we could get to trying to find out what you are"

Harry turned around and looked at Snape

"terribly sorry Professor, I'll stop"

Snape just looked at Harry

"we'll be getting help from Billy Simpson"

Harry looked at him

"who?"

Snape sighed and glared at Harry

"Billy Simpson he was sorted into your house Two weeks ago"

Harry looked surprised

"that long ago?"

"yes. Now get a move on so we can get studding"

Harry nodded and followed Snape down the stairs towards the dungeons. Harry looked over at Billy who was sitting at one of the Tables looking through the books. He looked up and smiled

"hello Sevie I see you brought him"

To Harry hearing that broke his heart into million of pieces

_Why _Harry thought _Why did it have to be him that stole my Severus...Not mine but still I Love him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thankyou for reading please Review**

**and thanks to**

Eowyn23

EyesofOceanFlame


	3. Relief and tears

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

Billy looked over at Harry and smirked

_He's playing into my game just a couple of weeks and he will be mine._

Snape looked over at Billy and frowned

'_**DO NOT** _call me that again you hear me'

Harry spirits heightened

_He doesn't love him maybe I still have a chance_

Harry looked at Snape and sat down away from the wall Billy was leaning against because it was uncomfortable with his wings. Harry looked over at Snape who was looking through a text book.

"professor?" Snape looked over at Harry "what?"

"do you know...Never mind" looking back down at the text book.

Snape looked over at Harry

_I wonder what he was thinking. He is so beautiful working like that._

Billy looked over at Snape and noticed the look in his eyes.

Growling softly he stood up and left the room. Snape and Harry watched him as he left.

"professor" Harry whispered "why are you looking at me like that?"

Snape jerked out of his trance and looked at Harry "Potter I think you should leave no.."

Dumbledore came into the classroom then "Severus I was just thinking that Harry should stay with you until you can figure out just what he is and Harry I think you should still use the glamour charm until you can figure out how to hide your...uh...new features"

Snape looked at Dumbledore

_I can't believe it he knows about my...uh...crush on Harry so why id he just letting Harry stay here with me?_

Harry looked at Dumbledore

"do not worry professor for some unknown reason I already know how to hide my wings and" looking down at his hands "whatever these are I'll just call the claws"

Dumbledore smiled and looked over at Snape and smiled

"I'll see you soon then"

Harry looked at Snape and smiled

"sorry Professor" Snape looked at him with surprise "for what?"

"for having to stay here cause it seems you do not want me here"

_You do not know how wrong you are Harry_

"Don't fret the sooner we find what you are the quicker you can leave"

---------------THAT NIGHT------------------------

Standing in the bathroom Severus looked at him self

_I shouldn't feel like this. Just look at me Harry would never want me for what I look like_

looking down at the picture he had of Harry he whispered

"I Love You Harry

---------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and I will update ASAP**

**oh and please REVIEW**


	4. Surprise

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

Harry looked at the door Snape had gone through

_I wonder what the matter is he has been in there for ages_

Harry looked up when he heard a soft moan then suddenly from the door that Snape had gone into a Yell reached his ears along with his name.

Blushing he quickly headed back to the room Snape had told him to sleep in and stared at the door.

Snape looked over the room and noticed that Harry wasn't out of his room. Grunting he went to open his door when a thought came to him.

_What if he heard me and is to ashamed to look at me?_

Looking over at the door he sighed and knocked on the door

'Harry are you in there?'

Harry opened the door with a sigh he stood in front of Snape who looked him up and down

'Harry I have figured out what one half of you is and that is you are half vampire the other half of you I haven't figured out just yet'

Harry looked at him with the most excited look on his face

"so how long will it take you to figure the rest out? and what are my Vampire features? do I have to drink Blood?'

Snape snorted when he saw the face He pulled

"for the Half Vampires the only have to drink their mates blood but since you haven't been able to drink blood the other half of you has taken over so you won't or will not starve before you find your mate"

Harry looked at him

"how will I find that out?"

Snape looked over his shoulder at him

"on your 17th birthday you will be able to tell"

Harry looked around and shifted

"so..uh...you wouldn't mind Profe..."

Billy suddenly came hurrying in

"sorry Professor for being late" smirking at Harry

Harry looked at Snape and sighed

"sir I'll be going now"

"POTTER! were do you think your going?"

"out"

"well stay near the dungeons and don't get into any mischief"

Harry nodded and headed out of the classroom.

"HARRY OVER HERE!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione mentioning him to go over to her

"where is Ron?"

"he is at McGonagall's classroom because he has a detention for bad mouthing Professor Snape"

Harry looked grim but didn't say anything

Hermione looked at him

"what's on your mind Harry?"

Harry looked at her then sighed

"well I...you know how I Love Snape?"

"yes"

"well I think He Loves me back"

---------------------------------------

**thanks for reading and sorry for it being short and about the capitals **


	5. Shock horror

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

**Thanks to**

Setg'-in

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

lady sakura cosmos

Snape's Slayer

Kavfh

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR

EyesofOceanFlame

Eowyn23

lady sakura cosmos

---------------------------------------

Hermoine ;looked at harry and frowned

"you know Darco Loves you to"

Harry blushed

"yes well i lov...Love him and Sev...Snape as well"

Hermoine looked disgusted and turned her head and looked at the book she had been reading

"fine if you don't care i think i will be getting back down in the dungeons"

all hermoine did was raise an eyebrow and kept looking down at the work

harry headed down towards the dungeons deep in thought and didn't hear the footsteps that was following him. Harry snapped out of his trance when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Turniong around he came face to face with Billy.

"i thought you were studding with Professor Snape? and why do you have your arms around me?"

Billy looked at Harry and smiled he lowered his head and started to kiss him gliding his hands down Harry's chest around his waist onto his ass and squeesed it.

Harry moaned and relisation hit him and he pushed Billy away.

"get away from me you you asshole"

Billy smiled

"you loved it you know you did and you love me"

Harry frowned and glared at him

"i love 2 people and those two people are not you so leave me alone forever got it?"

Billy looked at him and sighed

"yeah i got it"

walking off

_Goodbye Harry you will not see or hear from me again_

Draco sttod there watching the scene from the shadows

_who does he love? could one of those people be me_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry looked at Snape as he entered the room

"Sir i was wondering.."

"severus"

harry looked at him confused

"since we are living in the smae rooms i think we sould call eachother by the smae name don't you harry?"

Harry smiled and looked down at his hands

"severus i was wondering...um...I had heard you were an excellent flyer when you were young so would you be able to teach me?"

Snape looked at harry and smirked

"The golden Boy wants me a greasy haired git to teach him?" Harry nodded snape sighed "alright"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks for reading people**


	6. Love and Kisses

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

**Thanks to**

Setg'-in

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

lady sakura cosmos

Snape's Slayer

Kavfh

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR

EyesofOceanFlame

Eowyn23

lady sakura cosmos

---------------------------------------

Harry looked excited he jumped up and gave Snape a huge hug

"thankyou so much"

Snape sighed and grinned at Harry

"Harry there is something that I have to...um...tell you"

Harry looked at him and grinned

"what is it Severus?"

Snape looked down and then walked over to his favourite arm chair that was coloured his favourite type of green and sat down

"well Harry...I was wondering before I tell you would you like a drink of anything?"

Harry nodded and smiled as he watched Snape head towards his Bar hiding the vial of truth serum he poured it in a cup and walked over to Harry sitting down he handed the cup that held half the potion to Harry and watched him drink it before he drunk his own cup of truth serum.

"Harry do you really want me to help you with your flying?"

Harry looked at him and smiled

"Yep and I want you to help me with some other stuff as well"

Snape Smiled and looked over at the slightly flushed Harry

"well Harry there is something I wan to tell you...I Love You Harry and I am in Love with my Godson Draco"

Harry was silent for a long time and with a smile he jumped up and ran over to Snape and started to kiss him holding on with all his strength thinking that if he let go now that all that was happening would come crashing down around him and he would be left feeling clod and alone again.

"well...um..."

Snape looked at Harry and smiled and pulled him into a kiss

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood out side of Snape's rooms and grinned

_One of the two men I love love's me but what about the other?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape looked at Harry and grinned

"so do you love Draco or Just me?"

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground

"I...I do love Draco and You"

Snape smiled and leaned forward and gave Harry a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away when the door busted open revealing a very excited and blushing the one and the only Draco Malloy.

"do you both mean it?"

they looked at him and sighed

"you have been listening then?" Snape asked Him

Draco blushed some more and nodded Harry smiled

"yes we both love you so what is the matter?"

"I...I...Love you two too"

---------------------------------------

**thanks for reading and please review**


	7. Love and Kisses PRT2

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

**Thanks to**

Setg'-in

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

lady sakura cosmos

Snape's Slayer

Kavfh

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR

EyesofOceanFlame

Eowyn23

lady sakura cosmos

---------------------------------------

Harry looked surprised and glanced at Severus and grinned

"what do we do know?"

Snape looked over at Draco and slipped his arms around him and started to kiss him slow so that if Draco wanted to pull away he could. Draco wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss him back the kiss soon heated up till both were moaning and groping each other.

Harry watched on in Fascination till he realised that if he didn't stop them now they would go all the way in front of him.

Clearing his throat

"Um...You guys I am still here"

Draco and Snape gently parted and looked at Harry

"sorry Harry"

Draco looked at him then suddenly jumped on him kissing him running his hands up and down his chest whilst having a tongue battle with Harry. This time it was Snape to be embarrassed he cleared his throat he leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear.

"If you do not stop soon Dumbledore might walk right through the door and find out that you preferre Guys then girls"

Draco slowly pulled away and looked at Harry then looked at Snape

"So...What do we do now?"

Harry looked around and stood up

"I have to go somewhere but I'll be back"

Draco stood up and looked at Harry

"was it something that i did that is making you want to go somewhere?"

Harry turned and walked back to him and leaned forward and gave him a soft and tender kiss

"you did nothing wrong neither did you Severus I just need some time alone that is all"

Harry walked out of the portrait and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Muttering the password to the Fat Lady he headed up the stairs in hopes to find Ron or Hermione.

Finding the two in the boys dorm he heard their conversation

"...We should make a plan for getting rid of Harry when he defeats the Dark Lord"

Hermione leaned against him smiling

"So once he Defeats the dark lord we either kill him or wipe his memory and hide him somewhere and tell the public that Harry had died during the final battle and we both killed the dark lord to try and save his life."

Harry stood there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing they were just admitting that they were going to try and kill him. Snapping out of his daze he ran all the way down towards the dungeon. throughing open the door he walked in finding only Draco in the room.

"Hey Harry what's the matter?"

Harry sat down beside him and looked sadly at him

"i thought I had two friends that actually cared about me but i was wrong so wrong"

Draco stood up and walked over to him and climbed on to his lap

"I'm going to make sure that you forget what happened today just for a little while"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **WARNING LEMON SCENE /**

Harry looked at him as Draco and lent forward and started to kiss him. Harry loward his hands towards draco's pants unbuckling them. Draco moved his mouth from harry's and started to suck on his neck.

"Dray stop"

Draco looked at him and frowned

"why?"

"because what if we do it out here and Someone walks in"

Draco nodded and grab his hand

"good point now lets go into Sevs room"

once in the room Harry and Draco stripped and climbed onto the bed.

"hey Harry you do relise that i am Seme"

"aww" Harry pouted

Draco chuckled and lent in and started to kiss him slipping his hands onto Harry's cock sliding his other hand between his legs but Harry grabbed his hand.

"not this time please?"

Draco nodded and lowered his head and started to suck on Harry's cock.

Harry started to pant and thrust his hips up to meet his mouth. Harry through back his head and cried "DRACO" Before falling back down on the bed

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **END LEMON SCENE /**

Snape chuckled

"I see that you two had fun on my bed?"

harry and Draco looked over at him and grinned. they both pulled him down on the bed and kissed his cheeck

"would have been much better with you here Sev"

Harry nodded in agreement and lent his head against Snape.

"I love you Sevrus and Draco"

"I Love you to, Both of you"

"Same"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Discovery

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

**Thanks to**

Setg'-in

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

lady sakura cosmos

Snape's Slayer

Kavfh

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR

EyesofOceanFlame

Eowyn23

lady sakura cosmos

---------------------------------------

Severus looked at Harry and smiled

"so what is the matter?"

Harry lent his head against his shoulder

"Ron and Hermione are planning on either killing me or wiping my memory of the final Battle and my whole life and hiding me away from everyone"

Snape was seething

"how dare they...I think we should inform the order and Dumbledore"

Harry nodded and latched onto Draco's and Snape's arm and headed towards the fireplace. Once in Dumbledores office they sat waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly the door opened and in swept Dumbledore with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"so what has brought you three to my office?"

Harry looked at him and sighed

"well Professor Snape said it would be for the best to inform you and the order about what Ron and Hermoine are planning"

Dumbledore looked at Harry the twinkle in his eyes had dimmend a bit.

"What are they planning"

Harry took a deep breath so he could finish the sentence in one breath

"Ron and Hermione are planning on either killing me or wiping my memory of the final Battle and my whole life and hiding me away from everyone"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a sad expression

"well Harry would you please go get the two and bring them here please"

Harry stood up and headed towards the door

"Yes Professor"

Draco imdietly stood up

'wait what if they get him when their talking to him. I'll go with him"

Harry and Draco walked towards the Gryffindor common room after asking a couple of Gryffindors if they had seen Ron and Hermione. they had all said that they were up in the boys dorms.

heading up the stairs towards the fat lady

'_password'_

"dragon Hide"

the door swung open alowing Harry and Draco in. Heading up towards the Boys dorm they opened the door and looked in to find the two lying on the bed.

"Ron and Hermione we are to take you up to see Professor Dumbledore"

They both jumped up and looked up at him

"why would he be wanting to see us for?"

Draco looked at them seething _I wish i could curse them from here to oblivion_

"we do not know"

Snape was standing outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Potter and Draco you have to come with me. you to the minister and Professor Dumbledore are waiting for you"

Snape took Harry and Draco down into the dungeons were they met Billy

"What are you doing here i thought you had left?"

Billy looked at Draco then his eyes glided over to Harry

"I've come to tell you what Harry is"

Harry perked up at that

"what am i?"

"a _Gren Tre _"

Harry looked at him

"what is that?"

"there is only one known Gren Tre alive that is me. when I touched you it qwoke something that was lieing dorment inside of you."

"oh...But what dose it do?"

"you are a very powerful being now HArry just be careful from now on. I have to leave now so I bid you farewell"

Harry, Draco and Snape watched as he left

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter please review**


	9. Truth and doubt

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

Harry sat in the Hogwarts library looking through books searching through the books trying o find at least a short paragraph of what a Gren Tre was.

Looking through a very old book that looked like it was at least a thousand years old he came across a heading and jumped with glee

**Gren Tre What are they? **

_Gren Tre a very old creatures they were _

_supposedly lived in the earth till a earthquake_

_that happened in the prehistoric time_

_awoke them driving them to the surface_

_to feed._

_They are similar to gods Very powerful_

_they have two mates. most will never find both mates _

_but some will._

_a Gren Tre is able to get pregnant as these creature are so rare _

_we do not have any information on_

_the Mating or the pregnancy._

_In existence there have been at least 100 Gren Tres alive._

Harry sat back and looked at the short article

_this was written over a thousand years ago so there have been more of us._

Harry stood up unknown to him that he was watched by a young boy who was very jealous and wanted no more then to tear out Harry's heart and feed it to the giant squid.

Harry looked around then with a sigh picked up the book and headed towards the shelf he had found it on. Walking towards Snape's rooms wondering how he was going to tell them what he was. Stopping in the middle of the corridor when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the hall. Harry spun around but did not see what was walking down the corridor he also noticed that the footsteps had stoped a couple of seconds after him as if they were following him towards the rooms he was staying at.

Harry quickly hurried towards the rooms as he was walking the footsteps started up again. Worried that he was in danger he ran all the way to his rooms and slipped inside before whoever was following him could catch up.

Draco looked up when he saw Harry leaning up against the door. Standing up he hurried to Harry's side

"what's the matter Harry?"

Harry looked at him and lent his head on Draco's shoulder

"there was someone following me so I just hurried up a bit, that is all"

Draco looked shocked and looked at him and then grab hold of his hand and led him into were Snape was working

"Sev I think some one is out to get Harry"

Snape looked up and looked grim

"well Draco there are people out to get him you know"

Harry looked between them

"well the thing is Severus is that on my way back from the library I was followed by someone every time I stopped whoever it was stopped with me"

Severus sat there looking at Harry and sighed

"maybe Billy's came back because he thinks you two will have another chance?"

Harry shock his head I doubt it by the way I have a copy of the article here would you guys like to read it?"

Snape jumped up and grinned

"that's just great that you found a article at least it is something since Billy wouldn't tell you about what you are"

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry wrapping his arms around His waist and started to press his hips into Harry's making Harry groan.

"Dray..." _pant _"we should..." _gasp _"stop"

Draco stoped and looked at him and frowned

"why should we stop?"

Harry lent backwards and almost fell over if it weren't for Snape who reached out and grabbed hold of him.

"Thanks Severus"

Snape lent down and gave him and quick yet passionate kiss before letting him go

"no problem Harry. Let me see the article"

Harry handed the copy of the article to Snape and went and sat down on the bed and watched them sit close together reading it.

_Their so close together I do not beleive they Love me the same amout as they so for eachother._

Draco spun around as if hearing harry's toughts and rushed over to hug him.

"does this mean we're your mates?"

Harry nodded and looked at him

"so did any of you get any information on what is to happen to Hermione and Ron?"

Draco and Snape looked over at him and grinned

"their being expelled and there being banned to use or participate in anything that is magic"

Harry smiled and stood up and walked over to them and sat in between them

"so who's sleeping in the middle tonight?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	10. arguments and grief

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

Harry woke up early in the morning and looked at Snape with a smile he lent forward and kissed him softly which in turn woke up Snape.

"Harry what is the matter?"

"nothing"

"then why did you wake me up?"

"well I kissed you and you woke up. No harm done?"

Snape sat up and looked at the time and then looked at Harry

"Its 5 o'clock in the morning. why did you have to go and wake me up for?"

Harry blushed and looked down at the covers

"well Sev we could-"

"what did you call me?"

Snape spun around in surprise and walked over to Harry and grabbed his chin and lifted it up

"what did you call me?"

Harry looked at him and not seeing any anger grinned

"I called you Sev. any way I was thinking now that we are alone we could oh I don't know make out or something"

Snape sat back on the bed and looked over at Draco who was sleeping

"we can't"

Harry pouted

"why not?"

"because it wouldn't be right to make out with you and not with him"

Harry suddenly stood up with a frown on his face

"I don't believe this, you love him more then you love me"

Snape stood up and looked at him

"that is not true"

Snape stood up and walked towards him and hugged him

"I do love you Harry and Draco the same amount"

leaning forward he kissed Harry. Sliding his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and started to try and get dominance in the kiss.

Snape slipt his hands down Harry's chest as well as peeling of his cloths. They were both half naked when Draco woke up and announced to them that he was awake.

"well if I new what you two were doing then I would have woken up to join in"

Harry and Snape looked at him and smiled

"well luckily for you we are going to stop and start getting ready for your early morning practices of potions Harry and you Dray have Transfiguration homework that you did not do"

Harry looked hurt but nodded and went to get his potions text book and his note book. Draco sat beside Snape

"what is the matter with him?"

Snape looked at him and frowned

"he thinks that I love you more then I love you"

Draco stood up and left the room with out saying anything to Snape.

"Harry why did you think that?"

Harry looked at Draco and looked down

"because you guys are always close together you never let _me _sleep in the middle at night, I hear you guys in the shower, Sev never has showers with me so well...I hope you see the reason"

Draco grabbed his arm and held it

"we both love you the same amount Harry"

Harry sighed and walked into the bedroom to start his morning classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THE STORY**


	11. Bath time fun

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

The boy listened to the argument that was going on in the rooms between Harry and Draco

_Once he relises that they are not for him he will leave and go in search for his mates when that does happen I will **KILL **him._

Harry looked over at Snape who was working on marking the first years potions essay

"Sev?"

Snape turned to look at him

"yes"

Harry took a deep breath

"wouldyoulikeashowerwithme?"

Snape looked at harry and frowned then realisation dawned on him

"you want me to have a shower with you?"

Harry nodded and bowed his head and looked at the ground

"okay just let me finish this then i'll meet you in there okay?"

Harry nodded and hurried into the bathroom feeling overly happy. Harry stripped and turned on the shower to the right temperature and got in and waited for severus to come in. Harry was leaning against the wall when he heard the door open and someone start taking off their cloths. Harry peeked and to his horror found Draco and Snape were kissing and touching each other. Harry quickly closed the curtain and frowned.

_I was ment to be me doing that with him not **Draco**_

"uh...Sev are you getting in the shower with me or you going to keep making out with Draco?"

Snape and Draco jumped apart and looked at the curtain to see Harry standing there looking at them. Draco looked at him in shock

"what are you doing in there Harry?"

Harry looked over at Snape and grinned at him softly

"well Sev said he'd have a shower with me"

Draco looked at him and smiled

"well that's great come on Sev get into the shower with me and Harry"

Harry moved aside for Draco to get in and then looked at Snape

"are you going to get in Sev?"

Snape stood there and looked at both of them

"Oh alright i will get in there with the both of you on one condition?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then looked over at Snape who was watching them with a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes glittering with some unknown mischief.

"okay" they both said in unison

Snape smirked and looked at them with a wicked smile at the boys he answered what was on both of their minds.

"I want you two to fuck each other in front of me right now in fact so turn off that water and get to it"

Snape smiled as he watched Harry and Draco do as he wished. Once they had finished they climbed out of the shower and looked at him waiting for him to tell them something.

"what?"

"where do we do it Sev?'

Snape stood there thinking

"Bedroom, Now go get ready"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. yummy Yaoi

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

_**WARNING YAOI**_

---------------------------------------

Harry looked at Draco and ran a hand down his chest on to his hips and grounded hips hips up against Draco's which caused

Draco to moan and pull Harry closer marvelling at how Harry body which was thin yet well toned and full of muscles.

Draco looked at Harry and lowered his head and started to lick and nip his way down Harry's chest to his nipples and lick and

suck on them which made Harry cry out and grab the back of Draco's head and pull him up and started to kiss him nipping the

bottom of his lip to get him to open his mouth. Draco gasped and opened his mouth and allowed Harry to slip his tongue in to

hi mouth.

Harry closed his mouth and when he opened it he looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Snape sitting in a chair watching them

with lust in his eyes.

Draco moved Harry to the bed and tore off his pants. Harry reached up and grabbed the waist ban on Draco's boxers. Yanking

them down, while feeling Draco lick, nip and kiss all the way down his chest towards his growing erection.

Draco ran his fingers up and down the hardened shaft. Lowering his head Draco licked from the bottom of Harry's cock all the way

up the vain to the tip and sucked gently on the top. Harry cried out thrusting his hips up towards Draco's mouth. Draco held Harry's

hips down and lowered his head further down Harry's body towards Harry's hole. whispering a lubrication spell he sat up and lubbed

up his cock.

"Harry this might hurt are you okay with that?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his legs around his hips. Draco slipped slowly inside of Harry wincing slightly when he heard Harry gasp

and cry out in pain. once fully inside of him Draco waited till Harry was fully ready and was pushing his hips back against dracos.

"Dray...(pant)...stop teasing"

Draco sighed and started at a slow pace sliding in and out of Harry. Harry grunted and groaned wrapping his arms around

Draco's neck pulling him down to start kissing him. Harry broke the kiss and through his head back and screamed out Draco's

name cum going over both Harry's and Draco's stomach. A couple of thrusts later with a cry Draco cummed inside of Harry.

Sliding out of Harry Draco lay beside him panting.

"Sev did we please you"

when there was no response Harry and Draco looked over were Snape was sitting. They smiled when they noticed that he had

just slipped his hand out of his pants.

"Yeah you guys did a marvalous job"

Harry smiled and lent his head against Draco's shoulder and smiled at Snape

"So are you going to join us in the bed?"

Snape smiled and looked at the men he loved

"If you want me to join you in bed"

they both nodded eagerly and moved around. Harry made space beside him at the same time Draco was making space beside him.

Snape noticed this and frowned he looked between both boys and new that if he choose to sleep beside Draco that Harry would get

jealouse so snape walked towards Harry which made the emraled eyed boy look at him with absolute happiness.

Snape smiled and lent against the bed board and watched both of them sleep. He slaowly as not to wake the boys laid down and went

to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS YOU FOR READING**


	13. NOTE

Hey people

this is not a chapter i am just writting to let you all know that

i will be unable to post the last chapters for 2 weeks due to

family business

but when i do post the next chapter it will expalin a few things that

is going on between harry and Severus


	14. Threesom

Unknown

_**Story**_

_Harry is an unknown creature can Severus help him find out who he is and who is the new person._

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I AM **

**JUST BORROWING THEM.**

---------------------------------------

Harry woke up and smiled when he noticed that Snape was the only one awake besides him.

Harry rolled onto his side and grinned at him.

"so how bout that shower now?"

Snape looked at him and smiled

"Harry there is something that's been on my mind ever since you said it"

Harry looked at him and sighed

"what is it?"

Snape looked away for a second and stared at anything just so he could get the courage to tell

Harry what he was feeling.

"Harry when you said that you didn't think I loved you the way I love Draco well your wrong"

Harry looked surprised

"truth be told it more like the only reason I haven't made love to you yet is because...well I never

thought you weren't ready and now I see the mistake of allowing you to think I never loved you"

Harry looked at him and smiled wrapping his arms around his neck and sighed

"well I understand your precautions so lets go have a shower"

Snape smiled and got up along with Harry and headed to the shower wrapping his arms around

Harry's waist he lifted him up and took him into the shower with him.

Harry grinned and laid his head on Snapes chest

"I'm glad you do not love Draco more then me but..."

Snape looked at him and frowned and lent down and gave him a tender kiss

"Do not worry I will love the both of you the same amount no matter what. Okay?"

Harry nodded and slipped out of the shower to grab a wash cloth when

draco wrapped his arms around his waist and looked at him

"Draco what are you doing to Harry?"

Draco looked up to find Snape standing completely naked looking at the two of them with a soft smile. Draco

smiled

"do not worry I am not molesting him or anything am I Harry?"

Harry shook his head and grinned he grabbed hold of Draco and pulled him into the shower

with him and smiled.

"bend over Draco"

Draco looked at him and frowned "why?"

Harry looked at him and smiled

"I'm going to fuck you while Sev does me fair?"

Draco nodded and looked at Snape who looked completely surprised at Harry's words. Snape

grabbed hold of his arm and looked at him with a worried expression on his face.

"are you sure?"

"yes"

Snape nodded and watched as Draco bent over the tub, Harry gently running his fingers along his back and

down between the mounds of flesh that was hiding Draco's rose bud. Snape lowered himself to his knees

and started to lick and nibble on Harry's lower back.

He lowered his tongue further until he was licking Harry's rose bud.

Snape stuck one finger inside Harry at the same time as Harry sticking his first finger into Draco.

once both Harry and Draco were Prepared Harry and Snape stood Harry gently slipped

inside of Draco. Snape sighed and he too gently slipped inside of Harry.

Harry started at a Fast pace while Snape went slowly even though Harry

kept begging him to go faster.

Harry lowered his head and kissed the back of Draco's head and through his head back and

Screamed out both Draco's and Snapes names.

Draco and Snape both grunted at their release.

they lent against each other all satisfied.

"By the way Harry I have figured out who was following you"

Harry perked up and looked up at Snape.

"I put a charm out side our door a couple of days ago and a certain Gryffindor was outside"

Harry looked up at him expectantly

"It was Seamus"

Harry sighed and nuzzled his neck

"figures his been going after me for three years"

Draco whimpered when the water started to heat up to unbearable temperature and there was

a spell that was stopping them from leaving the shower.

Harry unfurled his wings and wrapped them around both of his mates and sent a powerful wave destroying the

charm which just infuriated the person who had put it up.

Getting his mates out of the water he looked up to find Seamus standing there and growling angrily

"why do they get you Harry? I never go any attention from you yet they are aloud to make out with you"

Harry looked at him with the most coldest of expressions

"You tried to kill my mates and you want me to go with you? you are insane I think you should

leave before I summon Professor Dumbledore"

Seamus just looked at him with and angry expression

"fine but if they ever leave you, you will never be able to find me and make me you're"

Harry watched him go and turned and looked at his two mates

"are you all right?'

they both nodded and smiled

"we got a questing for you Harry love"

"Yes?"

"will you marry both of us?"

Harry nodded and through his arms around them\

"I love you guys"

Snape and Draco smiled

"We love you two"

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKYOU FOR READING**


End file.
